500,00000
by moonlightbear
Summary: someone stole someones wallet
1. anger and defence

summary: someone stole someone's credit card

500,000.00

by: moonlightbear

DISCLAIMER: i don't own them!

author's notes- i came yup with the idea when it happened to me, except i only lost 800.00 buckaroos not 500,000.00 although here is my story, but with a tracy twist!

CHAPTER 1: ANGER AND DEFENSE

He played the answering machine again, he knew it couldn't be true...

"Mr. Tracy, this is The Bank of London one of your son's ATMs have been used to purchase several items resulting in a large 'sum'. As this has never happened before we ask you to please call our FRAUD HOTLINE1-888-904-6523"

As Jeff dialed the number and put in the card # of his boys, he knew he wouldn't find out which card was used as the boys share an account together and their cards are exactly the same:

The Bank of London (across the top)

--- (in the middle)

Tracy (at the bottom)

Although this is the problem, all of the boys cards will have to be cancelled and new ones will arrive airmail soon enough. A large sum didn't sound good and true the boys are allowed to spend any amount of money. They never have spent a 'large' enough amount to have the bank call!

"WHAT! NO! SAY THAT AGAIN..."-pause-"Are you sure? Yes, cancel them now! Thanks" anger beyond belief filled Jeff as he hung the phone up,"BOYS, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!" Under any normal situation Jeff used the comm link, but this was not a normal situation. 500,000.00 dollars were missing from their account, he wasn't mad he was _furious, _someone just had a field day with 1/5 of his boys money account.

_-down by the pool-_

Alan was sitting on one of the beach chair reading a comic book, when a wave of water washed over him. Scowling, he looked over his, now, drenched comic book to see Scott and Gordon, in the pool, laughing hysterically,

"Sorry, Al... I was... aiming... for Virgil," Gordon said, pointing just behind Alan, between fits of laughter. As Alan looked over his shoulder he saw Virgil disappear up towards the bedrooms and he was carrying something. Curiousity getting to him, he decided to follow, when...

"BOYS, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!"

Alan looked back at his brothers, wildly and slowed a focus on Gordon, who put his hands up in defence and said,"I didn't do it!"

Scott trotted up to Alan and said,"well, we better go." and with that the three boys bounded up to their father's office. Meeting Virgil just outside with a face saying 'what the hell happen.' By the sounds of it the boys knew they were heading into a war zone (and for **once** none of them knew what it was about). They soon found out it was serious when they saw John's confused face on one of the monitors (he never gets called for home disputes). Their father's face was flushed and all he did was point to the couch. Seeing they were hesatite he said,"_sit._"

Boy, did they sit. John slipped out of sight of the monitor as he missed the chair and fell on the floor, reappearing soon after. Jeff threw John a small glare and then turn his attention to all of his sons. He could see how nervous they all were and they should be, one of them was irresponsible and yes the money will be back soon, but that doesn't change the fact that it was stolen!

Calming down Jeff spoke,"Boys, I have just gotten of the phone with The Bank of London-"

"What happened, dad I don't have anyth..." John began to speak until his father's raised hand silenced him.

"No, John it's nothing to do with IR, son. It has to do with, you five." Eyebrows were raised and silent question was asked 'what has to do with us?' "How much is in your account, boys, How much?"

"2,500,000.00 dad, why?" Alan asked.

John's attention was elsewhere as soon as their father had asked such a simple question. There had to be a trick to it and there was! "Um, accually Alan there isn't, is there,dad?"

"No John, there isn't. You boys only have 2,000,000.00 dollars in your account-"

"What the he-"

"But how in the wo-"

"How can that kind of mon-"

"500,000.00, that's nuts!"

"Yes 500,000.00 so who went internet shopping? Who's wallet is missing?" Jeff asked pushingly. At the last question Virgil felt for his pocket that was _empty, 'oh shit.' _"Anybody care to answer me?"

Shifting uncomfortable, Virgil made to speak, but never got a chance to, 'cause Alan, who saw Virgil shift, spoke first,"Uh, um... internet, sir."

"Alan?" his father question.

John also seeing Virgil, and than Alan's action, jumped on the band wagon that was forming."Yeah dad, it was supposed be a surprize!"

"John?"

"But I guess it's ruined, now." Gordon chimed in.

"Although we only used a small amount. Somebody must've gotten the card number. Sorry father." Scott joined in, giving a fitting end to their made-up story. The rest of the boys made comments of 'sorry, sir' as well.

"Boys?" Jeff wondered if they were telling the truth or if they were covering up for one,"Alright boys, we're done here." If they are covering up for one, they'll soon come out.

And the boys left their father's office in silence, except for Virgil,"Sorry, dad."

"go, son, just go."

the end to ch.1: chapter 2 will be up in a week or so - depending on job,school,and my brother(it's his computer)


	2. guilt and confessions

$500,000.00

by: moonlightbear

DISCLAIMER: i don't own them!

Author's notes:Ok so I said a week or **_SO _**as you can see "so" is the main word here, sorry I took so long to update. **_i love reviews, so please do! _**thank you **ilovesam, Fiona Belagant, pepsemaxke, **and** koudelkaW **for your wonderful reviews! here is the next chapter...

CHAPTER 2: GUILT AND CONFUSSIONS

"Alright boys, we're done here."

John cut out, Scott, Alan, and Gordon left the room with silence and bowed heads. Last in line to leave the room was Virgil who finally got a chance to speak,"Sorry, dad."

"Go, son, just go." But inside his mind Jeff was saying 'alright Virge I'll be right here when you're ready to talk.'

Virgil left the room and the door closed behind him.

_--in the hallway--_

Virgil, who at the time was abit distressed, exited the area as fast as he could, heading towards his room.

"Virgil, wait" Alan called, but it was too late Virgil turned a corner and was out of sight. Alan decided he was gonna talk with Virgil wether he liked it or not. So he started in the same direction Virgil had gone only moments before, only to be held back by his eldest brother, "Hey! Let go!"

"Hey, how 'bout givin him some space. By the way, nice start for a cover up story."

"Thanks, I think. Besides dad was about to blow up and its not alot of fun to be on the receiving end. Expecially if it was an accident or a mistake **and **you already feel guilty about it, I should know."

"yeah Al, at least you're outta school now. Can't blow any of them up! heh-heh." Gordon said. Also thinking to himself,'What can I say, I'm never gonna let him live _that_ down.'

"shut up Gordon!" Alan replied looking back down the hall towards the bedrooms.

"Give him an hour at least, ok fire starter." taughted Scott waiting to see how long it would take Alan to catch that last note.

"Alright, fine... god damnit, knock it off with that crap. It was an accident and you know it, so just leave it alone ok." Alan said. Now abit flustered he headed out of the house and down towards the beach, to think and walk(and/or possibly run).

_--still at the house--_

"Think I went too far?" Scott asked(feeling abit bad now). While Gordon's reply of laughter didn't really help the situation, but soon he composed himself and stated the situation in the simplest term.

"Well dad is in his office, being... well, dad; and than we have a brother on the beach, a brother in his room, and a brother in space. So who should we talk to?"

"dad is probly better off alone. Same goes for Alan and Virgil for now, but sooner or later those two will talk to eachother. As for John, well... shall we?"

"We shall!"

_--virgil's room--_

Every pocket he had on was turned inside out. The three books of sheet music he had bought earlier that day lay all over the floor. The bag they had come in was literally torn in to pieces. Now Virgil sat on his bed with his head in his hands, wondering how in the..., why in the... world did this happen?

"Because I went to L.A. and got these." he said sadly, slowly picking up the music off the floor."how could i have seriously not notice my wallet missing until now."

As he picked up the last piece of sheet music he headed toward his desk, but before he got there he almost fell tripping on his rug. Getting that little bit fustration out he kicked it out of his way, only for the rug to be met by one of his many keyboarder's stools that he uses as shelves(you know, a theme room). Although this stool had a few very special items, one being a thick glass piano box and inside that his very first piano key string wrapped around a little white pillow(both were given to him at the age of five by his mother just after the grand piano was restrung for the first time since he had started playing and the key string was Middle C the first note you ever learn in music). The impact of the rug caused the glass box to fall fortunately enough the box did not break unfortunately enough it did open and the pillow w/ the key string slid out and through the doors leading out to the balcony following that path all the way off the balcony before he could get to it and to the ocean bellow.

"NO!" Virgil said as he watched his 'precious' get shallowed by the sea bellow,"Damn! I just can't catch a bre--,...OW!" The last phase was a reply to the angry foot kicking the rock balcony."Ooh... perfect, I just really can't catch a break today, can I?" he said limping over to his bed. He than put his head in his pillow and cried, "Why me?"

_--on the beach--_

"Jerks!..."Alan said in between breathes while jogging on the beach to clear his mind(is it working? guess)"they'll... never stop... with all that... blow up... stuff... will they?..."he continued reaching the far end of the beach and turned around to jog the other way. "Wonder how... Virgil's doing... I wonder... what he bought... I wonder... what happened... I wonder... where... his wallet's at... I wonder... ...(pauses) what going on?" Alan had just jogged to the other end of the beach where you can just make out the bedroom balconies where Alan just saw Virgil's grab and miss and ect."VIRGIL!"

Deciding Virgil had not heard him and figuring it had been an hour and worry starting to get to him, as well as curiosity, he decided it was time to talk!

_--at a vidcom inside the tracy home--_

"Thunderbird 5 go ahead." John said looking up and sighed in relief.

"Whats up bro! You look like you just had gas!" Gordon greeted with a grin.

"Heh, funny Gordon. You'd understand if the last call was dad's vein poppin' out at ya. So what happen, Virgil explain yet or what?" John questioned.

"Nah, not yet John, he went to his room as soon as we left dad's office haven't seen him since." Scott said.

Gordon elbowed Scott while saying,"yeah not only do we have Virgil in his room, but because of this one, Alan is out on the beach--"

"What, me?" Scott said disbelievingly.

"Scott, what did you say?"

"What? No, Gordon started it: Mr. at least your out of school now; bit!"

"Oh man, Gordon you didn't!"

"He did."

"Shut up, Scott!"

"You shut up!"

"No you--"

"Oh, brother," John sighed as he listened to the argument.

_--virgil's room--_

Knock, knock, knock..."Virgil?" Alan asked, than apon hearing sobs from inside, decided: screw it I'm comin' in. apon opening the door and seeing Virgil he asked, "Hey, Virg what's wrong?"

"first the wallet and now my string," he said as he waved his hand in the direction of the fallen piano box.

"oh, no. virgil i'm sorry. i know that meant alot to you, we could go and look for it?"

"no, no, forget it, it's long gone... why did this happen to me? why not someone else? why me?"

"feeling a wee bit guilty, are we?"

after a short glare at alan, "you think!"

"hey i was just trying to lighten the mood, ovbiously, i was unsuccessful." alan said looking down. "what happened, anyhow?"

"oh, sorry i snapped. well, truthfully, i don't know what happened. i was in LA and i went to that little music sheet place, you know?"

"not really, no."

"really? oh well, anyhow i found some really good stuff, see?" virgil said while he shows alan the music.

"uh, yeah, looks great."

"yeah they're perfect! anyhow i paid for them in cash, _in cash!_ i didn't even pay with the card! i paid with cash! can you believe that!"

"holy shit, really! than how... i mean did you remember your wallet before you left or what?"

"no i never took it out it was in my pocket and my cash was in a different one, you know?"

"yeah i do that all the time. so when-"

"i don't know but i do know i had it in the store and i didn't have it when i got home and that someone did use the stuff in it."

"sounds to me like it wasn't your fault, someone deliberatily stole from you. dad will understand just wait another hour or so -k-" alan said as he started toward the door.

"ok... hey alan" virgil said making alan turn around,"thanks."

"hey thats what brothers are for. you okay, now?"

"yeah, i am. thanks, again"

"no prob., oh hey did you cal--"

"already did. they're all on hold 'til the new cards come in the mail."

"cool, see-ya."

"bye."

_--at a vidlink inside the tracy home--_

"shut up!"

"no, you shut up!"

"no, you!"

'this is stupid' john had finally decided after listening to this the last 5mins. "thunderbird 5 out." and john closed the link letting his brothers argue with out him there to hear.

"look you made him hang up!"

"what? me? not-uh it was you stupid!"

"i'm not stupid, you're stupid!"

"not-uh, you are!"

"no, you!"

"no, you!"

"no, you!"

_--1 hour and a 1/2 later in jeff's office--_

Virgil had just finished explaining what he remembered from his L.A. trip with the nomal ending of: "Sorry, dad."

"Its ok son, you just need to realize sooner that this is gone or that is gone. It was an accident i understand that. Now the money will be back in your account soon and we shall be receiving a statement on what they used the card for."

"What do you think they brought anyhow?" Alan said coming into the room."A house?"

_-end of chapter 2-_

more author's notes: i'm so so so sorry for the delay; i had finals and work and now i'm moving from the west coast to the east coast there is so much going on and i think i reading more fanfic than i'm writing, again i'm soo sorry for the delay. please read me and reveiw and truth be told lots of great reveiws a faster update!

one good thing that might help with updating is i'm getting my labtop on wesday and will be able to type my story faster and no more fighting over the computer with my brother yah! unforutately i am unable to post the final chapter to $500,000.00 until after i move and get settled which will probaly be around june 27, i promise.

ok and sorry for any and all mistakes my brother's computer sucks!

a couple of last mintue things: a new fic!

**one family five children**

**another family none**

**one family happy**

**the other sad**

**coming to a computer near you: HOME AWAY FROM HOME!**

**see what happens when the tables are turned:**

**ON MAY 24THIS TUESDAY!**


End file.
